


In Some Ways, a Hat

by james



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Some Ways, a Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slartibartfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slartibartfast/gifts).



Phil wandered into the living room, coffee in hand and hoping for a leisurely morning that would allow him to eat breakfast and possibly read part of the newspaper before he got called in to work. He knew perfectly well that some would say he had just jinxed it, but after all these years he had fully charted it and there was no actual correlation between hoping for a quiet morning and getting one.

He walked past Clint, who was seated in the easy chair with his feet tucked underneath him. Then he stopped and turned back to look.

Clint was knitting. Phil watched for a long moment, because -- okay, this wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, not by a long shot. Of all the non-lethal events to happen, it was maybe in the top three weird -- though it was certainly possible to kill someone with a knitting needle, so maybe he should rephrase that. Clint just glanced up at him and kept knitting.

Phil took a drink of his coffee, and tried to figure out what it was. After watching Clint's hands moving the needles back and forth, and the thing on the needles still looked like a lump of yarn, Phil shrugged.

"Not the strangest thing I've ever seen," he signed with one hand. Clint rolled his eyes.

"It's a hat," Clint said, smirking. "And no, it's not for you."

Phil gave him a small pout. "I didn't tease you about knitting, and I don't even get a hat?" He used a mix of signs and mouthing a few words clearly, a mesh of communication that he and Clint had evolved between them over the years. It drove other agents nuts, except for Natasha who claimed that nothing they ever said to one another made sense anyway, so why should she be concerned. Phil knew perfectly well Natasha did much the same thing, when no one else was looking.

"This is my second, I'm still practising," Clint explained. "You don't get one until I know it's actually going to fit."

Phil just smiled. "Must be love," he teased.

"If it were love, you would have brought me some coffee," Clint said, reaching out with one foot to nudge Phil in the knee, pushing him gently in the direction of the kitchen.

Phil thought about it, then just handed Clint his own coffee, then headed back to the kitchen to fix a second cup.


End file.
